Rose
by nineandthreequarters
Summary: Rose Weasley thinks she is in for the most boring school year ever, but that all changes when the Hogwarts Express mysteriously stops...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Express

As Rose, Hugo, and Albus sat together on the Hogwarts Express, an odd silence was spread. The threesome had known each other since they were babies, and they had always dreamed of going to Hogwarts and having the adventures their parents had. Is this all we are ever going to do? Rose thought. She was worried that they would never have the journeys through Hogwarts their parents did. She patted her bushy red hair and looked at Albus, who was reading a book, so, his black hair that looked almost exactly like his father's, was the only thing she could see. Rose turned and looked at Hugo, who looked just like Ron, and was eating a chocolate frog.

"Albus, Hugo," Rose said.

Albus looked up from his book. Hugo didn't look up from his frog.

"What?" He said, through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Do you guys think we will ever have any adventure like our Mums and Dads?" she asked. Her question was soon answered when the train stopped and the lights went out.

"Lumos," Albus said, his wand tip lighting up.

"Albus, it's the first day! You already know a spell?" Hugo said, laughing.

"Hugo, this really isn't a great time to make jokes," said Rose arrogantly.

"Sorry," Hugo muttered. "Let's just keep going," Rose said, trying to sound braver than she really was.

"Go where?" said Albus, "We're still on the train."

"Go any where but there!" Rose yelled pointing to a large fire moving closer to them. They heard many people run past them, smashing windows, and jumping out. That wasn't their best idea, since this was no ordinary fire. This fire could have only come from a dragon.

"Dragons? On our first day? How could this get worse?" Hugo said.

"Rose, you have to go out there and distract the dragon," said Albus.

"How? I don't know any spells!" Rose said.

"Well, you are the best beater out there," said Hugo, "Hit the bludger toward the dragon." He said, as if it were that simple.

"But-" said Rose.

"There's no time!" Albus said. "Go! I'll keep the fire back!"

Rose grabbed her Cloudflame 200 and her bat. She smashed the window and jumped out. "HUGO!" she yelled, as she hopped on to her Cloudflame, "Throw me the bludger!"

Hugo threw her the bludger and she caught it. She flew toward the large shadow. She was about to have the scariest game of Quiddich ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Quidditch and Talking Hats

Rose was in the sky, holding her bat when she saw it. The dragon was huge, with glimmering turquoise scales and red eyes. Rose took the bludger and released it. The bludger stayed in midair, flying around. Rose hit it with all the power in her 11-year-old body. It was as if the whole world stood still, held its breath, for one second, seeing where the bludger would go. It landed in the dragon's mouth, getting stuck in its throat. The dragon collapsed in a heap and Rose flew down.

The Hogwarts train stopped in front of a large castle. Albus, Hugo, and Rose were sitting in their compartment, re living what had just happened.

"And then, you just hit it and it landed right in his throat!" Hugo said.

"It was nothing," Rose said.

Before Hugo could object, the train stopped. An old man with his white beard in a thick braid was outside.

"First years!" He said, "First years come this way!"

Albus, Hugo, and Rose followed the old man until they got near a boat. All the first-years hopped in as the old man introduced himself to be Professor Bragwond. Albus, Hugo, and Rose sat close to him along with two other first years, Jamie and Pip. Jamie was a boy with pale skin and messy blonde hair who was the son of Luna Lovegood. Pip was a cheery girl with straight brown hair who was the daughter of Neville Longbottom. Professor Bragwond was a little bit crazy, but still quite kind. He looked at Rose and said,

"Ahhhh, you must be the famous dragon-slayer! Eh? You're already famous!"

They all laughed. Suddenly, the boat came to a stop.

"Ah, we must be here already!" Bragwond said.

Rose felt like something was missing. A something with messy black hair and its nose in a book.

"Where's Albus?" Rose asked

"Ah, not the squid! This happens every year!" Bragwond said with a shake of his head.

"Squid?" Hugo exclaimed.

Then, they saw a face come out of the water. It was Albus! He swam towards them until he finally got out of the water.

"The…squid…tried…to…attack…me!" Albus said, out of breath.

Bragwond pulled a coat out of his pocket that seemed to be made of fur. He put it around Albus' shoulders. Bragwond let them into the castle where they would be sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor.

It felt like forever until Rose got to be sorted. Albus had gotten into Gryffindor, and so had Pip and Jamie. It was finally her turn. She walked up to the wooden stool, all eyes in the Great Hall on her, and sat down. A lady with curly white hair had placed the sorting hat on Rose's head. Rose looked around. Albus smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Pip and Jamie mouthed, "Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

Rose looked down at her sweaty palms. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled after what seemed like forever.

The Gryffindor table cheered as Rose sat down between Albus and Pip. Now it was Hugo's turn.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat on Hugo's head yelled. Rose's heart sank. Her brother was in Slytherin. Hugo looked shocked and mildly disgusted as he just sat there, frozen, on the wooden stool. He pulled the hat off and marched towards the cheering table of Slytherins. Rose knew she was already losing her brother, but now she was losing her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Tryouts and Owls

It had been a few weeks since school had started for Rose. Albus, Pip, and Jamie were sitting with her. They were the only Gryffindor first years. After the war, not many people seemed to want to send their kids to Hogwarts. Today were the Gryffindor Quidditch Tryouts.

"You have to try out for beater!" Pip said to Rose.

"They'll never pick a first year," Rose said, glumly pushing the grapes on her plate around with her fork.

"They will pick a first year if her aim is so good, she can kill a dragon!" Jamie said.

Rose still frowned. "I don't know, it's just…"she said, her voice trailing off.

"Just because you've never played without Hugo, doesn't mean you can't play without him," Albus said.

Before Rose could reply, an owl swooped towards her. It was brown with a large beak. It landed on her plate, and she untied the letter from the owl's leg. It read:

Dear Rose,

I hope you are having a great time at school. I heard all about how you defeated that dragon. I am so proud of you! You must try out for beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I also heard about Hugo being sorted into Slytherin. I know this must be hard for you, but he will do wonderful in Slytherin just as you will do in Gryffindor. Just remember, the Sorting Hat is never wrong. Have a great time! You can keep the owl, by the way.

Rose didn't need to read the signature to know who it was from. It was from her mother, Hermione.

"See! Even your mum agrees that you should try out for the team!" Pip said.

Rose wasn't listening. She was reading over the letter again.

"The Sorting Hat never makes mistakes," she said.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Albus, come with me to the library," She said.

"Okay," Albus said.

Rose looked at him.

"Oh, you mean right now!" He said, getting up, "Let's go."

Rose followed him to the library.

The library was big and dusty. Albus already seemed to know his way around, and led Rose to a section where a particularly large book caught her eye. "What book is that?" She asked pointing to it. "Oh, that's The Life of the Sorting Hat. Maybe there will be something in there," He said, grabbing the book. Rose grinned. This was the key to proving the sorting hat wrong and getting her brother into Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Beaters and Books

It was Rose's turn to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was more nervous than she had ever been.

"Rose Weasley!" a tall blonde girl named Cami, the captain of the Quidditch team, said.

Rose walked on to the field.

"Rose Weasley, first year," Rose said.

She grasped her Cloudflame 200, noticing Cami's Cloudflame 3000.

"Go ahead and try your best to hit the targets," Cami said with a flick of her wand. Rose hopped on her Cloudflame and grabbed her bat. She flew into the air. A target appeared in front of her. She hit the bludger with all her might and the target fell down. Another target appeared above her, and she hit the edge, knocking it sideways.

"That's all we need to see!" Cami said. Rose's heart sank. She hopped off her broom and walked away.

"Cami just said, 'that's all we need to see' and walked away!" Rose was telling the story of her tryouts to Albus, Pip, and Jamie in the Gryffindor Common Room.

She sighed and opened up The Life of a Sorting Hat.

"I'm sure she just realized how good you were!" said Pip.

"Or they hate her," said Jamie.

"Could you guys just be quiet, I have to read," Rose said.

She flipped to Chapter 12: The Sorting Hat's Choice.

"Albus! Look at this!" she exclaimed, pointing to the section she had just read.

Albus read it out loud:

"There comes a time in most Hogwarts' students' lives when they feel like they were sorted into the wrong house. If you felt this way, there is only one option for you; to ask the hat. Place the hat on your head and think about the house you think you belong in. Only once in the history of the Sorting Hat has the hat changed its mind-"

"I know the hat got it wrong!" Rose said, "We have to ask it!"

"Actually, we have to ask Hugo to ask it," Albus said.

Rose ran to the spiral staircase and stopped. She turned around to look at Pip, Jamie, and Albus.

"Well, aren't you guys coming with me?" Rose said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise!

"Hugo!" Rose yelled down the staircase.

"I doubt he's at the bottom of the staircase," Jamie said as Pip smacked him across the head. Jamie rubbed his head and shot her a disapproving look.

"He told me he was going to the library," Rose said, running in the direction of the library.

"That doesn't sound like him," Albus said.

"Slytherin's already changing him," Jamie said with a sarcastic shake of his bruised head.

They all burst into the library.

"Hugo!" Rose said pointing in the direction of a red haired boy.

"This is a library!" Albus whispered.

Hugo turned his head to see Rose, Albus, Pip, and Jamie looking at him.

"Hello guys!" He said cheerily.

Rose took a seat next to him while Pip, Jamie, and Albus sat across from him.

"We know a way you can get into Gryffindor," Albus whispered, passing Hugo the book, opened to Chapter 12.

Hugo read the page, his face lighting up at first, but the smile slowly turned into a frown when he got to the end of the passage.

"What's wrong?" Pip asked.

"It's- it's just the Sorting Hat only changed its mind once," Hugo said.

"We all know the Sorting Hat made a mistake," Rose said.

"Well," Hugo said, frowning.

"Well… what?" Rose shouted, barely containing herself.

Her brother couldn't really _want _to be in Slytherin.

"This is a library!" Albus whispered.

"You couldn't really want to be in Slytherin, right?" Rose asked.

You see, it's just," Hugo said his face turning red.

"You want to be in Slytherin?" Pip asked.

"Well," Hugo said.

"WELL WHAT?" Rose shouted.

Albus didn't interrupt her, because he was interested in Hugo's answer as well.

"Yes! Okay! I like being a Slytherin!" Hugo said.

Rose gasped, but she was cut off by Cami walking up to her.

Cami was carrying a strange package. Rose felt nervous.

"Uhhh… hello Cami," Rose said.

"Rose, I have some great news!" she said, "You and Albus made the team!"

"ALBUS?" Hugo, Jamie, Pip, and Rose shouted in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You Lose Some, You Lose Some

Thump. Thump.

Rose was banging her head on the table in the common room. Why did her brother have to be in Slytherin? Thump. Why did he like Slytherin? Thump. Why was Cami screaming at her? Thump. Wait- why was Cami screaming at her?

"Rose! Practice starts in five minutes!" Cami shouted.

Rose stood up and ran to the Qudditch field.

"Okay everyone!" Cami said looking around the field, "Rose Weasley!" She said.

"Here!" Rose said.

"Yvonne!" Cami said, looking at a tall, dark haired, 6th year girl who was holding a Quaffle.

"Albus!" Seeker. "Lawrence!" A short 3rd year beater. "Marc!" A very tall 5th year boy with combed brown hair and small square glasses who was keeper. Rose looked around. They were quite the mismatched team.

"Okay everyone!" Cami said, "Time to practice!"

Practice was terrible. Lawrence kept swinging wildly at the bludger, and Marc was so tall that whenever he threw the Quaffle it went 3 feet above the goal. Albus, on the other hand, was the best seeker she had ever seen. He caught the snitch in within 5 minutes! Hopefully he would do that at their first match, just to get it over with. Rose looked at Albus, who was reading, in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"How did you get to be so good at seeking?" She asked.

Albus looked up from his book.

"Well, Dad practiced with me a few times, but at the tryouts it just seemed to come to me," he said.

"Well, you better do that good in the game tonight!" Rose said.

Before she knew it Rose was on the Quidditch field in her scarlet robes, clutching her Cloudflame 200, looking at the Ravenclaw team across from her. She hopped on her broom and flew into the air. The game started so quickly, she sat there frozen until she realized what was going on. She quickly hit the bludger far away from Lawrence and towards a Ravenclaw girl holding the quaffle. The bludger hit her broom, making her drop the Quaffle almost directly in Marc's hands. He threw the Quaffle towards Cami who threw it into the goal. The rest of the game went awfully. Lawrence hit Marc with the bludger, and Cami threw the quaffle at Rose's arm, knocking the bat out of her hand and causing it to land on Yvonne, knocking her off of her broom. Once Ravenclaw was 100 points ahead, Albus quickly grabbed the snitch to end the game quickly.

Rose and the rest of the Gryffindor team spent the rest of the night in the Common Room, moaning about how embarrassed they were and blaming each other for their injuries.

"It wasn't that bad," Pip said.

"Yeah!" Jamie said, "It was worse!"

"Well, you win some, you lose some, right?" Pip said, fighting the urge to smack Jamie across the head.

"More like you lose some, you lose some," said Cami.

Rose hoped the rest of the year wasn't going to be like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Death Eater's Rise

The owl carrying the Daily Prophet landed on Albus' plate. He opened it up and stuck his nose inside.

"Albus!" Rose said, the front page catching her eye.

Albus flattened the front page on the table, reading it out loud,

"The Death Eater's Rise

Many years ago at the battle of Hogwarts, it was said to be the end of the Dark Lord. Recently, a new group has formed of witches and wizards who believe that everyone in the wizarding community should be from the pureblood family. This recent uprising has been called the Death Eater's Rise, and 100 muggle borns, halfbloods, and even those with muggle born parents have been killed-"

"We don't need to read the rest, Albus," Rose said.

"I-I'm sure we're perfectly safe at Hogwarts," said Cami, who, with the rest of the Qudditch team, had come to sit with Albus.

"Are you a muggle born?" Pip asked.

"She is," said Yvonne, patting Cami on the shoulder.

Everyone looked around the table.

"I'm sure we're fine," Cami said nervously, "Now everyone on the Qudditch team, we need to practice."

Rose and Albus looked at Pip and Jamie and got up to leave.

The Qudditch practice seemed to go in slow motion. Everyone was improving, but they were all going slowly, not really thinking about Quidditch. Cami finally decided to put a stop to it.

"Okay everyone!" she said, "There's no need to worry about the Death Eater's-"

She was soon interrupted by the screams of all of the Qudditch Team. Right below them, were people wearing dark purple cloaks. There was a tall girl who looked to be about eighteen, with white blonde hair and her purple cloak baggy on her bony arms. The second was a tall boy who could have been her brother with the same white blond hair and bony structure. Behind them was a short man with gray hair carrying a toad.

"Filthy half breeds!" the toad man said, pulling out his wand.

Before he could shout his spell Bragwond appeared on the field. He shouted a spell at the toad man, who was now on the ground.

"Gold," Bragwond said.

"Bragwond," The toad man said.

"You will leave now," Bragwond said, pointing his wand at the toad man.

The toad man and the blonde twins snapped their fingers and disappeared. Then, they heard a loud rumble of thunder and the rain started pouring.

"Run!" Cami yelled, and the Qudditch team flew to the ground.

They ran to underneath the stands, where they started asking Bragwond questions.

"Were those people from the Death Eater's Rise?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Alamaster Gold and his children."

"His children?" Cami asked.

"Yeah, the Gold twins, they went to Hogwarts," Bragwond said, "The Gold family just aren't a good family."

"Well, the rain is clearing up," Lawrence said.

The Quidditch team walked out from under the stands and went back to Gryffindor Tower.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Breakthrough

Rose was scribbling in her notebook during potions, her quill making loud scratching noises across the dungeon, while Albus was reading his textbook. Professor Pharust was mumbling something over her cauldron, which, unlike anyone else's, was producing blue bubbles just as the book had explained. Jamie's brow was furrowed as he stirred his tar-like substance. Professor Pharust walked over, her wispy brown hair shaking furiously with every word. She poured the tar into a bottle, splashing it on to her wispy hair. Suddenly, wisps of smoke came from where Pharust was holding the bottle. She suddenly dropped it grasping her hand. The bottle fell to the ground erupting in flames as Professor Pharust rolled on the ground, clutching her hand.

"The Death Eater's –" she said, interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

A girl with black hair in a tangled mess and wide, gray eyes appeared at the doorway. Pharust stood up, clutching her wand, which was pointed at the girl's chest.

"I see you decided to be polite for once, Raya," Pharust said.

"Just join us!" Raya said.

"Never!" Pharust said shooting a beam of light from her wand.

Raya casted a shield that deflected the beam of light.

"You are a disgrace to the Pharust family!" Raya said, pulling a cloak over herself, which sent her through the floor.

"Class dismissed," Pharust said, as Pip, Jamie, Rose, and Albus headed to the Gryffindor Common Room, amazed.

"That girl, Raya, was Pharust's sister!" Albus said, sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with Pip, Jamie, and Rose.

"She was part of the Death Eater's Rise!" Pip said.

"How do you know?" Jamie said.

"Join us! You are a disgrace to the Pharust family!" Rose said mockingly, "It is obvious Raya is Professor Pharust's sister and that Raya's family are all a part of the Death Eater's rise!"

The room fell silent.

"So that means that we know Alamaster, the Gold twins, and the Pharust family are all a part of the Death Eater's Rise," Albus said.

"Two attacks already, and both when Albus and I were there," Rose said.

"I'm sure it is just a coincidence," Pip said.

"No, think about it! Our parents defeated their leader!" Rose said.

"Well, what about Hugo?" Jamie asked.

"Hugo is in Slytherin!" Rose said.

They were interrupted by a loud laugh and the sound of a toad.

"ALAMASTER!" they all shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Broken Glass

Rose looked around the Common Room. She had definitely heard that laugh before. It belonged to Alamaster Gold, who was part of the Death Eater's Rise. Hugo suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hugo!" Rose said, resisting the urge to hug the brother she was supposed to be mad at.

Hugo looked at Rose, said, "Rose!" and ran towards her, grabbing her and Albus by the top of their cloaks and dragging them to the staircase.

He looked at Pip and Jamie.

"Run!" he said, and Pip and Jamie followed him as he dragged Hugo and Albus down the stairs.

They stopped at a wall, which Hugo jumped through, pulling Rose and Albus behind him, Pip and Jamie following him. On the other side of the portal was a large room, with broken glass beneath their feet. Hugo casted a spell on the wall and sealed it.

"What is going on?" Rose asked her brother.

"Alamaster Gold and the others in the Death Eater's Rise-" Hugo said, interrupted by Jami asking, "And Raya, right?"

"Yes, 'Raya'" Pip said in a mocking voice, "No need to be a know-it-all!"

"Anyways, the Death Eaters are attacking the school!" Hugo said, "The teachers set these up and told a few other kids and I know how to enter the portals. We'll be safe in here until the fight is over," Hugo said.

Rose picked up a piece of broken glass and held it up. There was no light source in the room, but it wasn't dark. Up close, it seemed to have some sort of word on it.

"The serpent is," Rose said, noticing the sentence was cut off where the glass was broken.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Look," Rose said, holding up the piece of glass to Jamie.

Hugo picked up another piece of glass and examined it.

"Must work together," Hugo said, reading a piece of glass.

Albus picked up a piece and read, "The lion's."

"This one just says 'friend,'" Jamie said, looking at his piece.

"'They' is the only thing this one said," Pip said.

After a while of this, the five had created this sentence:

The serpent is the lion's friend. They must work together to defeat evil. The bird can devour both separate, but together they are stronger.

"What does that mean?" Hugo said.

"I think it means that some bird is going to eat a lion and a serpent unless they create some sort of snake-lion hybrid. Oh, and also the serpent is evil. Or is it the bird that's evil?" Jamie said.

Suddenly, the room went quiet.

"Do you hear that?" Rose asked.

"No," Pip said.

"Exactly! The laughing stopped!" Rose said.

"Yeah, but will still have no idea what evil snake-lion hybrid is out there," Pip said.

"Well, I don't think Jamie's theory was quite right," Albus said, smiling.

All of them fell to the floor laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hufflepuff's Code

After all of the commotion that night, Rose, Pip, Jamie, and Albus were ready to go back to the Common Room. Hugo said goodbye and strode off to the Slytherin Common Room. Before they could even go up the first step, a very tall second year grabbed them by the shoulders. As she pulled them away from the staircase Rose recognized her. She had long, bright red hair and wore a grin ear to ear. This could only be George's daughter, Marcie Weasley.

"Marcie!" Rose and Albus said, Rose jumping up to give her a hug.

Rose had always looked up to Marcie, and when she went off to Hogwarts, Rose had a very lonely year. Marcie was a Hufflepuff, and was wearing a smile that looked like one George once wore before he got an idea. Jamie and Pip looked confused, and ran up the steps to the Common Room.

"Do you think I scared them off, then? Marcie said, laughing loudly and sounding almost like a donkey.

"What do you need us for?" Albus said impatiently.

"Well, you see, when I was in that room, I saw the little pieces of glass had a message, and it had to do with a badger keeping the peace or somethin', " Marcie said.

Rose and Albus looked at her suspiciously, because she was laughing like a donkey again.

"We found a message about animals, too," Rose said, tugging Marcie's cloak sleeve.

While Marcie was only a year older than Rose, she was twice as tall. Marcie's laugh stopped.

"Well, that's strange," Marcie said.

"Yes, it is," Albus said sarcastically, "Now is that all?"

"Yeah, Yeah, you can go," Marcie said, as Albus rushed up the stairs.

Once he was out of earshot Marcie started laughing again.

"Well, I better go back to the Hufflepuff Common Room before I get in trouble," she said, laughing again and striding off.

Rose turned around and walked up the stairs, thinking bout what Marcie had said.

The badger, the lion, the serpent, and the bird. It all sounded familiar to Rose, who was thinking about it and had just tripped down the stairs. As she was picking up her books, she noticed her book, The Life of a Sorting Hat. Around the picture of the Sorting Hat were four animals. A badger, a lion, a serpent, and a bird.

"The lion, which is Gryffindor, must work with the serpent, which is Slytherin, and the evil bird is Ravenclaw! So, the badger, Hufflepuff, must try and keep the peace between them!" Rose said as she tried to grab her books quickly. As she grabbed them, The Daily Prophet fluttered to the ground. On the front was a picture of Alamaster, the Gold Twins, and Raya. All of their purple robes had a picture of a bird on them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Secret Doors

"So, all of the people in the Death Eater's Rise are Ravenclaws?" Albus said.

"Yes!" Rose said, showing Albus the Daily Prophet and The Life of a Sorting Hat.

"It just doesn't make sense- there are plenty of muggle-born Ravenclaws," Pip said,

"We should go to the library."

They all stood up except for Jamie.

"Jamie, we need to go," Pip said, dragging him to his feet by his arm.

"Fine," Jamie said, reluctantly getting up.

Once they got to the library, no one was there.

"I guess they were all scared off by Alamaster," Albus said as they all headed towards the Ravenclaw section, where there were many big, dusty books about the history of Ravenclaw.

"Of course there won't be anything here," Albus said, opening a book, "The Ravenclaws love to read."

"Well, then let's look in the Slytherin section, I hardly ever see any Slytherins in the library," Rose said.

Albus put his Ravenclaw book back on the shelf and the foursome headed over to the Slytherin section, where they found many desks covered with books and only one small shelf in the corner. The small shelf in the corner held books so thickly covered with dust, you couldn't see the titles. Rose pulled a small book out, that when examined closely, wasn't a book. It was a long, plank of wood with the words, 'I will defeat the bird' on it.

"I will defeat the bird," Rose said, reading the block of wood.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and the plank of wood flew out of Rose's hand and towards the bookshelf. The plank of wood went straight through the shelf and opened up a small hole.

"Wow," Jamie said, looking at the large hole in the middle of the bookshelf.

On the other side of the bookshelf wasn't the library. Rose jumped through first, making sure not to forget to take the plank of wood with her. Albus, Pip, and Jamie followed, jumping through at the last minute, as the strange door was closing. The room they were standing in looked like an office. There was a large table in the middle, with quills and parchment, and a velvet green chair. On top of the chair was a notebook that looked as though it hadn't been opened in years. Behind the desk was a tall bookshelf with only one book on it, Ravenclaw's Secret. The book was purple with a bird on the front.

"What is this place?" Jamie asked.

Albus picked up the notebook and opened it up to the first page.

"Salazar Slytherin," he read, slowly dropping the book.

"Wait, this must be where Slytherin did research!" Rose said, picking up the purple book and opening it up. The pages where still crisp, although there were many pages ripped out and tucked in other sections, with notes scribbled across them.

"We should probably get out of here," Rose said, tucking the book under her cloak.

"Yeah, I guess we should,"Albus said, reaching for the plank of wood.

Before he even touched it, someone came bursting though the wall. It was Hugo.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Halloween

"Hugo!" Rose said, looking at Hugo's astonished face.

"H-how do you know about this place?" Hugo said.

Jamie shrugged "I actually have no idea what this place is," he said.

Hugo looked around the room.

"Well, you haven't done much damage," he said, peering around the room, "You have to go now, and don't repeat anything you saw," he said, pushing the four through the wall and back into the library. They were all sprawled across the library floora after being pushed to the other side. "What was that about?" Pip asked as they got up slowly.

"It's best not to question it," Rose lied, patting her robes to make sure the book was still in there.

"It is Halloween," Albus said, "We should probably be in the Great Hall soon."

"Oh yeah!" Jamie said, jumping to his feet and running out of the library.

Albus, Pip, and Rose followed him until they were in the Gryffindor Common Room.

In the Common Room, Rose was trying to comb her tangled bushy hair so that she could tie it back. She tied a ribbon around it, but her hair was too strong and the ribbon sprang out. She sighed and put her black Halloween cloak over her regular robes, and pulled the hood over her head. Pip and Albus put on their Halloween cloaks, and they were sitting around the fire waiting for Jamie when he finally came out. He was wearing a purple cloak and carrying a large toad.

"Jamie! You can't wear that!" said Pip, jumping back at his resemblance of Alamaster Gold.

"Why not?" Jamie asked loudly.

Albus pointed his wand at Jamie, and the cloak turned black and the toad disappeared. Jamie sighed and pulled the hood over his head as they walked down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated with many floating pumpkins and the tables had miniature skeletons that were dancing and talking to all of the other students. Bragwond was strolling around, his beard in two braids and wearing a royal blue Halloween cloak, adding new skeletons to the tables with a flick of his wand. Rose laughed as a skeleton started singing and tap dancing and ran over to the Hufflepuff table to show Marcie.

"Marcie, did you see the skeletons?" Rose asked once she had gotten there.

"I don't think that is very funny," Marcie said firmly.

"What?" Rose laughed, pushing Marcie's shoulder, "You think everything is funny!"

"Stop that!" Marcie yelled, swatting Rose's hand away harshly.

Rose looked down. _First Hugo, now Marcie? How many more friends can I lose?_ She thought as she walked back to the Gryffindor table, turning her head to see Marcie walking to the Hufflepuff Common Room. She turned her head around and pulled a string of curly hair that had escaped from her cloak back behind her ear. _When were things ever going to change?_


End file.
